She's the One for Him
by luli27
Summary: She may not be the better woman but she's the better woman for him. And Cam was ok with that. BB but they're not really in it. I just love third person pov's


**She's the One for Us**

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine.

**A/N:** This is a one shot that has been in my head for a while, inspire by all those really wonderful moments that BB gives in almost every show. Also, maybe it's because I started watching the show after Booth broke up with Cam, but I don't hate as a lot of you seem to do and when she told bones that she wasn't alone - well, it just seemed to me that she knew there was more going on with BB than they admit to and that she was ok with it. Also, this is not Beta'd, if anyone is interested let me know.Anyway, please let me know what you think.

Doctor Camille Saroyan was on her way back to the lab from talking to Dr. Goodman when she heard the unmistakable call of, "Bones!!" and knew that FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth had just arrived at the Medico-Legal lab and was looking for his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Cam knew that she should go straight to her office, there was quite a bit of work she should get to, after all, but lately she found watching Booth and Brennan interact compellingly entertaining. It had become something of a hobby for her and knew that she wouldn't be going to her office for a while yet.

She walked to the balcony, overlooking the rest of the lab, just in time to see Booth swipe his card. He bounded up the steps on his way to Brennan, who was standing over some remains from Limbo. She watched as he didn't stop until he was close enough to lean over her shoulder to see what she was doing. With a slight shake of her head and a small smile, she noticed that Brennan, the woman who had been known to break the bones of anyone who dared touch her, didn't even blink, as her partner invaded her personal space and even rested his chin on her shoulder for a minute.

She wondered if they even noticed how much physical contact they had on a daily basis. For people who were very conscious of their personal spaces and didn't let anyone encroach on it without serious consequences, they were always touching each other. Booth was always guiding her, either by a hand on her waist, or on her shoulders, and she let him, which was only fair since she thought nothing of pulling or pushing him to get him wherever she needed. Even when they were just standing, they always had to be close together for their arms to touch; even when Booth and Cam had been together, he'd always walk around until he was standing next to Brennan rather than stand next to Cam and Brennan would do the same thing.

Just then, Cam saw, as Booth straightened and started to pull Brennan towards her office, while Brennan argued that she had too much work to do. She chuckled as Brennan started to slap his hands away but kept the forward momentum until she arrived at the next table and started to talk to Zack, ignoring an insistent Booth. If she were a betting woman, Cam would bet anything that they didn't even know how intimate they were with each other. Actually, she knew that if she were to use the word 'intimate' with either of them, they would react the same way; namely, they'd stare, stutter and then fall over themselves denying that there was any intimacy between them.

But Cam knew different, and she was pretty sure Angela thought the same thing. Intimacy means knowing each other inside and out and those two knew each other so well that a glance at each other was often enough. She remembered when they had worked on the victim that had led to her first Epp's case. Brennan had only had to say three words and look at Booth for him to know what she meant. And when they were working the Kennedy case, Cam had asked Booth what was wrong with him only to have Brennan answer that it was his tooth and then go on and say Booth was scared of the dentist. And Booth, the man that liked to control everything, hadn't even flinched at someone else answering for him.

Those types of comments were so often and made so naturally that if they had been done by anyone else but Brennan, Cam would have thought that they were Brennan's way of letting Cam know that Booth was her turf. But this was Temperance Brennan, not only was she incredibly honest, what you saw was what you got, but she was so oblivious to such things, that she wouldn't know how to play such games in the first place. And by the time the Kennedy case came around, those types of games would have been wasted on Cam anyway, she had already figured out that it was and had always been Brennan and not her.

She still could not believe it had taken her so long to see what had been obvious to anyone else. To be fair, she had seen it at first, but both Booth and Brennan did such a good job of denying it, that she had taken them at their word. She realized now that that had been a mistake, they were so deep in their denial that they couldn't see what was right in front of them.

Right before the gravedigger called him, she had told Booth that they were both unattached adults and that what they were doing was not cheating. And technically that had been true and though it had been Booth that had asked why they were keeping their relationship a secret, it had been his idea to keep it quiet because in his mind he was cheating. Brennan and he might not have had a romantic relationship, but they had a bond that was closer and more intimate than anything Cam could ever have had with Booth.

It was right after they saved Brennan and Hodgins, when Brennan and Booth just stared at each other and laughed at being together again and the life had seemed to come back to Booth's eyes, that Cam came face to face with the reality that there was much more to their relationship than either of them had ever acknowledged. And yet, she had hesitated to end things because she was comfortable with Booth and had enjoyed their time together. She had, instead, chosen to observe them to see if what she thought was there, really was, or if she was overreacting. She had also remembered all those little moments that she had more or less ignored before but which started to come back with a vengeance.

One of the most telling was, during one of their first cases Cam had asked Booth what he would do if she were to fire Brennan, his response had been automatic with no hesitation whatsoever: 'I'm with Bones all the way, Cam. Don't doubt it for a second.' That should have been her first clue, but she'd chosen to take it as a vote of professional loyalty; it wasn't until later that she'd realized that it was meant in every possible way.

And then there was the time she'd tried to get the team to go with her plan to fudge the evidence so that it'd implicate the son, forcing the mother to confess. Brennan had been outraged, had flatly argued against it and had expected Booth to back her up. Which he had done, without looking at her and without hesitation, Booth had firmly come down on Brennan's side. He had argued that to circumvent diplomatic immunity would put US troops and citizens in danger and Cam knew what he meant, but she also knew that if Brennan hadn't been there arguing against her scheme, Cam might have been able to convince to Booth to agree with her.

Those moments had continued to happen even after her and Booth got together. There had been more than one evening which Booth chose to spend with Brennan rather than with Cam, even if all they did was paperwork. Cam remembered right after they solved the case of the little beauty queen, she had been on her way home when she had noticed him upstairs talking with Brennan; she had looked at him and tried to get him to go home with her. For a few moments there, she had thought she'd been successful, but then she'd seen him look back at Brennan and lean on the table towards her and had known that she would spend yet another night alone because Booth rather spend time with his partner.

Thinking back on all those moments and comments, like that time they had been in Vegas and Cam overheard Booth say 'that's hot', Brennan tried to passing it off as a comment on the weather, but Cam had always suspected it had more to do with Brennan herself, than with the temperature. Cam had to wonder all over again, what had she been thinking, letting that relationship continue. Although some part of her must have always known, because as fond as she was of Booth, she never let herself fall completely for him and she could only be thankful, because that path would have only led to heartache.

And she had been about to break things off with Booth right when Booth called it off, she reminded herself to make it feel a little less foolish, which was what she couldn't help but feel like whenever she remembered Booth's overprotective attitude towards Brennan and the astonishing fact that Brennan let him get away with it. That attitude was never more evident than when her father came back. After they found out that the blood they had found in Brennan's apartment hadn't been her brother's, Booth learned that Brennan had gone to see the priest that turned out to be her father. Booth had once again, without hesitation, and, without looking back, left Camille behind to protect and take care of Brennan.

That hadn't been the first, nor would it be the last time, that Booth dropped everything to go help Brennan, even when his job responsibilities was part of the everything he had to drop. Angela had been more than happy to let Cam know of the two times, the year before Cam joined the Jeffersonian, that Booth had left DC within a moment's notice because Brennan had called. The first time had been to help Angela find out what had happened to her boyfriend. He had left DC without arranging time off before hand and that had led to an official reprimand, and had almost resulted in a week's suspension. The only reason it hadn't was because he had helped stop a trafficking scheme. The fact that he had had no jurisdiction to begin with, had been the cause for the reprimand.

The second time he left DC in a hurry had been when Brennan had lost an entire day. According to how Angela told the story, Brennan had told Booth to stay in DC but he hadn't listened and had left for New Orleans on the next available flight. He again left without notice and the only reason he wasn't suspended then was because Cullen had also once had a partner and understood the relationship.

Cam, nor Angela for that matter, had a problem believing that Booth would risk his career for Brennan, because both had seen him more than willing to do that, if it meant the safety of Brennan. When Angela had demanded they paid the ransom the gravedigger had asked for, Booth had agreed and when Cam had reminded him that he would probably be fired for it, he hadn't thought twice, but had just said it'd be worth it. And while he would have done the same for anyone on the team, Cam knew that he would have been more willing to follow conventional means if it had been anyone else but Brennan who'd been abducted.  
Booth had also had more than one opportunity to apprehend Brennan's father and hadn't taken them. Granted, once he'd been suspended and the other he'd been tied up, but Cam knew that, had it been anyone else but Brennan's father, he would have found a way to arrest him. He hadn't done so because he couldn't have arrested her father in front of Brennan, even if that meant risking his job.

But Booth was not the only one that was willing to risk everything for his partner; Brennan had shown the same willingness. When Booth had been abducted, first by Kennedy, and then by Gallagher, Brennan had not only willingly worked with her father, (who, according to Angela, Brennan wouldn't speak two minutes with before calling the police and reported seeing him) but had also let him employ whatever means necessary to get the information they needed and had lied to the FBI when she'd determined where Booth was being held. The woman who rarely, if ever, lied and who most often ended up giving inappropriate information because she didn't completely understand the concept of prevaricating, had lied to the FBI and broken who knew how many laws without thinking twice about it, all to safely get Booth back.

Cam was often in awe when she realized the complete dedication Booth and Brennan had to each other, because she knew that only complete faith in one another could lead to such commitment. It was truly mind-boggling how they could have so much faith in each other, when neither was really willing to trust much else. Brennan not only didn't believe in God, but also, wouldn't trust anything that she couldn't see, touch and examine in her lab; for her science was her religion. Yet, she had absolute faith in Booth; even in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, she trusted Booth. Cam had lost count of the times that Brennan had gone back over evidence already analyzed only because Booth had a theory that wasn't supported by a previous analysis of the evidence. And Hodgins had told them how, even when they'd been about to run out of air, Brennan had never stopped believing that Booth would find them in time. Sometimes Cam thought that Brennan believed in Booth more than she did in herself; after all, it was common knowledge that whenever she was unsure about how to proceed, she asked Booth for his opinion and did whatever he said.

That trust, however, went both ways, since Booth believed in Brennan just as much as she did in him. That was why they worked. That was the reason why Booth had never hesitated to put his job in jeopardy for her - because he wholeheartedly believed whatever she told him. Whether it be as simple as Brennan needing his help or something as fundamental as her not having killed her colleague, he had always trusted and believed in her. He believed in her enough to trust that she would find a way to stay alive until he could find her and rescue her. He trusted her enough to stand back and let her defend herself, knowing that if she needed his help, she'd ask – and if she didn't, well, he was right there to take over.

Cam knew that they knew and trusted each other as they'd never known or trusted anyone else in their lives and would never know or trust anyone else as much. Cam also knew that the only reason Brennan let Booth stand before her was because she knew what Booth's instincts demanded and not because he didn't trust her to take care of herself. Heck, Cam was sure that not only did Booth know that Brennan could kick ass but that he was also damn proud of that fact. She'd heard it in his voice whenever he told the stories of Brennan tossing someone on their ass, just as he'd heard the pride they felt in each other whenever they talked about the other's abilities.

Just then, Booth finally lost his patience and forcefully pulled Brennan from her talk with Zack and towards her office. Brennan put up her usual protest but still went with him. Cam put her forearms on the railings and leaned on them to better watch Booth drag Brennan off. It was always fascinating seeing those two vie for dominance, knowing that neither one would really win, because neither one really wanted to. Both enjoyed the challenge dealing with the other presented, but both knew they were alpha personalities and that the beauty of their relationship was that they respected each other enough that neither had to win. They were true equals and neither would have it any other way.

With another silent chuckle, Cam turned to walk to her office when she saw the partners entered Brennan's office. She had wasted enough time observing them already. She could not help but reflect however, that the reason they brought out the best in each other was because they expected the best and did not even consider the possibility of anything less.

They were truly great together and Cam could not help but be happy that they found each other. However much she might miss Booth, from time to time, though that was less and less often, and whatever hurt feelings she might have had when they broke up, because she had seen it coming, and because she was on the verge of doing the same, the hurt feelings had been few, but since she was a woman after all, there had been some, Cam was more than ok with how things had turned out. She knew that the duo wasnt together, yet, but she also knew that they would get there one day; no one could compete with what they had and it seemed that they finally realized that and were willing to wait until they were ready, which was good because getting involved with third parties only led to someone if not everyone being hurt.

As Cam entered her office and sat down in her chair, there was no doubt in her mind that Booth was the right man for Brennan and Brennan was the right woman for Booth; just as there was no doubt that, however much Cam, herself, may care for Booth, she had never been the right one. Cam wasn't willing to risk what Brennan was willing to, for Booth, and she knew that. Brennan may not be the better woman, but she was definitely the better woman for Booth. And Cam found that she was more than happy to live with that knowledge. She just hoped that some day, she would find someone for whom she was willing to risk everything and who was willing to risk everything for her. Everyone should be lucky enough to find the type of love Booth and Brennan had found in each other.


End file.
